The EVOKE organizations
The Japanese government At the beginning of the EVOKE campaign, the Japanese government (represented in the comic by the Tokyo governor) is facing a food security crisis : the country has very few food resources left, this being illustrated by an estimate of only one month left of rice supplies. The Tokyo governor decides to follow his secretary's suggestion to send out an EVOKE to the Network requesting help to deal with the crisis. The Network The Network is a secret organization that assists countries in facing local issues regarding (as far as we know) food security using a wide range of solutions from engineering, to agriculture to data management and training of local talents. Creation date and circumstances Creation date of the Network is unknown at the time, as well as the circumstances around its creation. Mode of operation When an EVOKE emergency call is received at the Network headquarters, Network founder Alchemy assesses the situation with the help of one or more Agents available at the time, regardless of their location. After this initial round of investigation and if the project is viable (both in terms of objective to be reached and in economical terms), the team is dispatched and the government representative that made contact is warned by Alchemy through the use of an avatar that a team of Network agents has been dispatched on the location. From there, it's the government's task to facilitate access to necessary resources and locations for the dispatched team while preserving the identities of those involved. Once the situation has been taken care of, the government that sent out the EVOKE solely claims credit for the solving of the crisis (this protecting the anonymity of the Network) Network funding Eventual profits coming out of the crisis solve are split equally between the involved government and the Network, presumable to fund the operations of the Network. It has also been suggested that splitting profit from crisis solution is a way to tame governmental greed and promote a feeling of involvement and value of the work achieved by the Network. Agents (This paragraph deals with Network Agents recruitment and characteristics. For a detailed list of Network Agents in the comic book, see the Characters page) Recruitment It's not very clear, at the time of writing, how Agents are recruited into the Network. From the comic's episode 2, we've seen that some Agents at least reveal to their trainees that they never were there. One can suppose that the more dedicated trainees as well as those that excel in their field can be scouted and integrated as Agents. Private lives Agents do not work for the Network alone, and have a "normal" job as part of their cover as well as to be able to live. This job is usually related to their area of expertise : in episode 1, Ember is seen teaching in college a class about the social changes induced by famines ; one can assume, from her workshop, that Eureka works as an independent designer/engineer. In the same episode, Quinn is seen supervising an African honey bees collective. However, it is not clear whether that is part of one of his assignments or his cover or original job. Recognition It is still unclear whether Agents know of all the other Agents in the Network by name, or only their codename. The levels of secrecy encouraged by the Network suggests that they might not know anyone outside their direct collaborators on missions, much in the way that secret cells organizations are compartmentalized. However, Agents have a hand sign that allows them to recognize each other - as demonstrated by Ember in episode 2 while she's talking with her trainee on the Tokyo rooftops. Citizen X This organization is responsible for leaking government memo's about the Tokyo food shortage onto the internet. Alchemy considers them an "irresponsible and dangerous organization." In episode 2 of the comic book, one can see Citizen X posters offering rewards for information about unusual food security-related activities that might lead one to think that the organization could be trying to find out more about The Network.